Ancient Love
by Cyanide Jewel
Summary: Summary time. Atemu (Yami) remembers a VERY interesting part of his past. when he is finally happy, strange things start to happen and threaten his happiness. DARKSHIPPING AND HEARTSHIPPING. YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! possibly other shipppings
1. Chapter 1

**Tenshi: So, this story has been bothering me for a while and I'm FINALLY taking the time to write it. Sorry if it's a bit confusing.**

**Yami/Atemu: why am i paired with Bakura/Akefia?**

**Tenshi: cuz i say, oh and before i forget, i would like to introduce my sis BurningRose416 **

**Rose: hi guys *smiles and wavs before gets hugged by Tenshi***

**Tenshi: *gives Rose a BIG hug* she is also my beta reader, mostly and i'm hers as well for her story, A New Enemy. check it out, its T now but it will go up.**

**Rose: thanks sis **

**Tenshi: welcome *grins* now for the disclaimer I do not own yu-gi-oh or its characters. Ra knows what would happen if I did.**

**WARNING: THIS IS DARK/CASTESHIPPING! CONTAINS YAOI AND LEMONS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! THANK YOU!**

"Yami! It's time to get up!" Atemu hears Yugi yell, jerking him from his sleep. Moaning, he crawls out of bed shivering slightly. 'I wish 'Kura was here right now.' Realizing what he just mumbled he froze. "Where the hell did that come from?!'

/Yami, are you okay? Your emotions are confusing me./ Jumping slightly from hearing Yugi's voice suddenly, Atemu replies shortly after.

/Sorry Aibou, I'm just…emotional lately./

/Okay. Just let me know if I can help./

Nodding, knowing Yugi can feel his understanding through the link, he closes it shortly after. Sighing, he stumbles into the bathroom as he tries to sort out his feelings. Turning the water on he sighs and begin to relax.

_Flashback_

_He sat waiting in his room shortly after his evening meeting for his thief to come back. They had been seeing each other secretly for a few months by now and decided he was going to give himself to the thief completely. _

_Hearing movement outside his room, he watches as Akefia comes in though the balcony. _

_"Evenin' Pharaoh," Akefia says as he walks up to Atemu._

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he says a little agitated that the thief had yet again called him by his title, "You know that I hate my title, I'd much rather be out of this palace."  
_

_"I know but your just so cute when you're frustrated," the thief states, causing Atemu to blush. "Actually, I think I like that look better," Akefia states as he pulls Atemu into a kiss. Atemu wraps his arms around Akefia's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss slightly. Akefia licks Atemu's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Atemu opens his mouth slightly and moans softly as Akefia slides his tongue into his mouth. After a few minutes, the two parted for air._

_"Akefia, before you leave tonight, I want to give you me." Atemu says, blushing slightly from the request._

_"Ate, you do know what that means for us right? We would be unable to undo what is done tonight. I do not wish to do something that you would regret later," Akefia states, concern lacing his voice._

_"Yes Akefia, and I know that you don't want to leave me, and I don't either. I _want_ this. To give myself to you in every way possible. Please Akefia, I love you too much to let you go," Atemu replies, Akefia looks into his eyes before smiling slightly.  
_

_"As long as you live, I will be there for you. If you truly want this, then I will give you want." Akefia whispers before leaning down and capturing Atemu's lips in a soft kiss. After a little bit though, the kiss starts to become more passionate before Akefia pulls away again, leaving Atemu groaning at the loss. Akefia chuckles a little before stopping and looking deep into Atemu's eyes. _

_"Are you sure, Ate?" Akefia asks, hoping that he will say yes, but he doesn't want to force him into anything._

**LEMON STARTS**

"Yes,_ Akefia. I want this more than anything." Atemu mummers before pulling Akefia down to kiss him deeply. Smirking, Akefia picks up Atemu and walks to his bed and sets him down, never breaking the kiss. Atemu lays down, pulling the thief with him to the point that Akefia was laying on top of him. Pulling apart to catch their breath, Akefia moves down to the pharaohs neck and nips at it before licking the wound, causing Atemu to moan slightly. _

_"Akefia, please," Atemu begs, wanting to be with his lover forever. Hearing Akefia chuckle, he moans again as his neck is abused with little kisses and bites._

_"Patience, Ate, patience," Akefia says before pulling off Atemu's to and trailing kisses down his chest before coming to a nipple. Taking it into his mouth, Akefia bites it before pressing his tongue to it, teasing the bud while he brings his hand up to play with the other before switching nipples, giving the same treatment that the other had __received. Moving down to the navel, Akefia dips his tongue into it before stopping at the top of the skirt that Atemu was wearing. Pulling at the impending clothe, Akefia slowly swirls his tongue around the top of Atemu's erection before taking it into his mouth._

_"A-Akefia~" Atemu moans as he lets his head fall back onto the bed, wanting to thrust into his mouth but couldn't since Akefia had placed his hands on Atemu's hips._

_Akefia started a slow pace, slowly sucking around the member in his mouth and then going up only to release and go back down. The slow pace was driving Atemu insane from the pleasure and all too soon he felt the coil in his gut wanting to snap_

_"A-Akefia, I-I'm going t-to cum~" Atemu manages to moan out before receiving a harsh suck to his member causing him to cum into Akefia's mouth. Swallowing the seed in his mouth, Akefia moves up and kisses Atemu hard on his lips, causing some saliva to moisten their lips. Holding his fingers to Atemu's mouth, he takes them in almost as teasingly as he had just done to Atemu's member. Atemu twisted his tongue around the fingers and nips at them when they are removed._

_"This may start to hurt, let me know if it becomes too painful," Akefia warned before slowly moving his hand down.._

_"Wait," Atemu said softly. Akefia looks at him, worry present in his eyes. Atemu smirks at the look and starts taking off Akefia clothing. "I believe you are a bit over dressed for this. Maybe we can change that?" Atemu teases. Akefia smirks and help remove his own clothes before leaning down and capturing Atemu's lips in a passionate kiss before finding some oils off to the side. Using one, he rubs it on three fingers before tracing his hand down Atemu's back, earning a shudder of pleasure. Finding his entrance, Akefia slowly slides a finger into Atemu earning a moan before he moves it in and out, his control slowly fading. Putting a second finger, he hears a groan of discomfort and stops his movement. After getting a nod showing that Atemu was fine, he continued stretching him. As he added the third finger, he presses a hard kiss onto Atemu causing to pharaoh to moan into his mouth as pain and pleasure course though his body. _

_After a few more minutes, Akefia deemed Atemu stretched enough and pulled his fingers out, earning a moan of disappointment from the little pharaoh, Akefia chuckles before placing his member at Atemu's entrance after putting some of the oils on it.  
_

_"Are you sure?" Akefia asks one last time. Atemu answers by pressing downwards, earning a moan from both of them as he slowly penetrates him on Akefia's member. After being filled, Atemu raises his hips and falls back down and moans loudly when the member hits his prostate slightly. Akefia then flips them to the point that he is on top and thrusts hard in the same angle, hitting Atemu's prostate hard, tearing a needy moan from him as he arches against him and thrusts with him._

_"Th-there, again _please!" _Atemu moans as Akefia hits the spot over again._

"_Ra Pharaoh, so tight" he hears Akefia say before his prostate was slammed into from a particularly hard thrust. Moaning out in ecstasy he feels the coils in his gut tighten. "D-don't ah stop. Please harder, faster, please!" the Pharaoh begs wanting to feel more of the feeling surrounding him before morning comes and he has to leave before he gets caught by the royal guards. Akefia chuckles before he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into the tight heat, striking the Pharaoh's prostate once again leaving the Pharaoh beneath him moaning and even screaming. Wrapping his legs around his lover, Atemu allows his lover to go even deeper then before. _

"_S-so ngh c-close"_

"_M-me t-too" once those words let his lovers mouth, he felt a hand around his cock stroking him in time with the others thrusts._

"_Scream for me Pharaoh, scream my name." his lover whispers in his ear causing him to shudder and moan loudly. Shaking his head slightly, not wanting it to end but his lover struck his prostate with a hard thrust._

"_NGH A-AKEFIA~!"_

"_A-ATEMU!" they scream as they release at the same time._

**LEMON ENDS**

_Akefia pulls out f Atemu bore laying next to him and gives him a soft kiss._

_"I love you, my thief," Atemu mumbles as he curls towards Akefia, catching the soft smile that graced his lips, making him look almost angelic._

_"I love you too, my Pharaoh, and I will no longer leave you." Akefia says, kissing Atemu again._

_"But, what about the guards?" Atemu asks, not wanting Akefia to get hurt._

_"Fuck them, I won't let them stand in the way of our relationship," the thief says, wrapping Atemu in a warm embrace._

_"You know, you really are the worlds best thief," Atemu comments._

_"How so?"_

_"Because you stole my heart." the pharaoh responds_

_Flashback end_

Snapping his eyes open, Atemu stares at the tiled wall in front of him.

'What the fuck was that?! There's no way that happened.' He thinks stultified.

Thinking of the memory, he slowly felt as if those hands were really touching him.

'I have to speak to him, even if its not real, I need to know' the Pharaoh thinks as he stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he leaves the bathroom and heads into his bedroom.

Grabbing a pair of black leather pants and a red, almost blood colored silk shirt, he pulls them on. Going over to where he has his jewelry placed,for whenever he decides to where it, he grabs his golden choker that he wore when Pharaoh, along with the arm and wrist bands. Putting those on, he runs down the stairs only to run into Yugi.

"Yami, where are you going?" he asks, watching as the former Pharaoh pulls on a black hoodie.

"I need to ask the thief a question" replied Atemu as he ran out of the house towards Ryou's house.

**Tenshi: yay first chapter done and first lemon i have ever written too *fist pumps***

**Rose: *blushing*t-that was your first?! **

**Tenshi: *nervous laugh* yea, and some was done in school too**

**Yami/Atemu: i may end up liking this story.**

**Bakura/Akefia: *comes up behind the pharaoh and wraps his arm around his waist* yay i like it**

**Tenshi: t-thanks thief...where the hell did you come from**

**Bakura/Akefia: the shadow, and no, not the shadow realm, i was in that corner *points to a darker corner in my room***

**Tenshi: ...oh, okay, well bye, and please review, and flames will be used for something, idk what though *looks at Bakura and Yami* get a room you two!**

**Bakura/Akefia: *flips off Tenshi and goes back to kissing a dazed Yami***

**Tenshi: *sighs* NO SEX! **

**Yami/Atemu *pulls away* fine *pouts***

**Rose: *blushes brightly***


	2. Remember Me Now?

**Tenshi: so, I've had this chapter ready for a while, but I went on vacation, with no internet, and I just finished typing a peachshipping lemon because my sis can't write them to save her life. I swear, I nearly died and most of the time, I couldn't type because of it, but I back and better now.**

**Yami/Atemu: well at least you can update it now *leans against Bakura***

**Tenshi: yep, and hopefully, I never have to type peachshipping ever again *shudders* same disclaimer and warning…ya know, I don't think anyone reads those…**

Atemu got to their house and was about to knock, but before he could, Bakura opened the door and let him in.

"In the name of Ra, Pharaoh, what are you doing here?" the thief asked the panting Pharaoh, Bakura glanced at him and intently regretted it. Since he still had all of his memories, he also remembered about their relationship and wishes that the ancient ruler would remember sooner so he wouldn't have to deal with the constant heartbreak that the Pharaoh puts him though.

Bakura slowly looked back at Atemu to see that the pharaoh had managed to stand up and was looking into his steely blue-gray eyes as he slowly breathed out. Glancing down, unable to look at his past lover, Bakura works on calming down his beating heart.

"Bakura," said thief snapped his head up at the use of his name.

'Atemu never calls me by my name. I wonder what had brought this on,' Bakura thinks but quickly reels his mind out of thought as Atemu goes to speak again.

"Bakura, need to ask you a question and you have to be completely honest, despite how hard that may be for you," Atemu said with a smirk. Bakura glared at that last comment but respond anyways.

"What is it you need oh mighty _Pharaoh_." Hating having to do that, Bakura tries to keep up his façade for it's what the pharaoh still remembers him to be a thief and not a lover. Earning a weird look from Atemu, he waits for the "oh so important" question to be asked.

Sighing, Atemu thinks of a way to ask the question.

'Should I just be blunt? With Bakura, I probably should.'

"Hey, are you just gunna stand there, or are you going to ask your bloody question." Bakura states while smacking himself mentally.

"Fine," Atemu says, agitated, "I saw a memory of us in a relationship and in this memory, and I had given myself to you. My question is, am I finally insane, or did that really happen." Atemu replies, crossing his arms while staring at Bakura waiting for him to answer. Bakura was shocked to say in the least.

'He remembers. He remembers! Wait when did this occur?' "When did this happen exactly?" He asks Atemu, hoping that it's the one he is thinking of.

"It happened after one of my evening meetings in my sixteenth summer." Atemu answered calmly before getting hugged from said thief.

"You finally remembered! No I don't have to keep acting like a total jerk." Bakura exclaims happily before setting the former Pharaoh down.

"So, that really happened? You really loved me?" Atemu asked, shocked as to what just happened.

"Yes, in fact I still love you, you have no idea how much it hurt me to have to act like I hated you. I would cry at night because I knew that you only saw me as a lowly thief. So, I acted like that so that way you wouldn't get freaked out that I was all nice to you because of that fact." Bakura states calmly. Atemu's face is one of shock as he listens to all that is said. Feeling a strange pull between him and Bakura, he takes a step forward before leaning up a bit a pressing his lip to Bakura's.

As Atemu kisses Bakura, the thief comes out of his shock before grabbing Atemu by the waist and holding him close. Feeling arms snake around his neck, he slowly lets his tongue come out and brush against the Pharaoh's bottom lip. As the former ruler gasps from the action, Bakura takes advantage of it and forces his tongue into Atemu's mouth, groaning as the taste of cinnamon and nutmeg. Atemu moans at the feeling as his mouth is assaulted before he finally decides to fight back. After a little while, they pull apart panting. Bakura leans down and presses a softer, sweeter kiss before hearing someone clear their throats.

"Now that you two are done, Yugi and I need to get ready and so do you." Ryou says, smirking slightly.

/Ryou, why did you do that? You know about us and you have the audacity to do this?!/ Bakura asks him through the mink lick spotting a giggling Yugi and a blushing yami, guessing they're doing the same.

\Cause you did it to me and Yugi, so this is payback. Karma's a bitch, ne?\ Staring at his hikari in shock, he finally talks out loud.

"Okay, what is that you need?" Bakura asks, pulling away slightly, but still keeping a hand on Atemu's waist.

"I need help finding the keys. I put them on the kitchen counter, but they aren't there anymore." Sighing, Bakura looks at Atemu and gives him a chaste kiss before helping Yugi and Ryou find the car keys. Atemu starts to go and help before his eyes widened as he started to fall. Bakura, having seen this, ran and just caught him before he fell.

"Até, are you okay? What's wrong?" Bakura asks as he holds Atemu close to him.

"Yami! Bakura, what happened?" Yugi asks, nervous for his friend's wellbeing.

Ï don't fucking know, he just collapsed! Bakura snapped, glaring at Yugi.

"Kura, how many times to I have to tell you not to snap at my hikari?" Atemu asks groggily.

"Até, are you okay? What happened?" Bakura asks, concern tainting his voice.

"Nothing's wrong, Habibi. Just went on a trip down memory lane." Atemu states before leaning up and placing a kiss on Bakura's neck.

"Well, I'm glad that you remember everything, but if you keep that up, we might not make it out of the house." Bakura mummers into his ear before biting it slightly.

"You know, I think I like the sound of that." Atemu says and smirks slightly.

**Tenshi: and DONE!**

**Yami/Atemu: *whines* why did you leave it there?**

**Bakura/Akefia: am I going to have to kill you?**

**Tenshi, no cause I have Ch. 3 ready to go BUT I won't update till I get AT LEAST 3 reviews. **

**Yami/Atemu and Bakura/Akefia: FUCKING REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Tenshi: Ja**


	3. Love and a new Danger

**Tenshi: hi again, so as promised, I got the three reviews, so here's your chapter ^_^**

**Yami/Atemu: it's about time. I thought that you would wind up forgetting to update.**

**Bakura/Akefia: now pharaoh lets not upset the authoress. I don't want to end up kidnapped or something 'cause you pissed her off.**

**Tenshi: oh don't start giving me ideas Kura. And sorry for the late update, I was REALLY tired last night and I have to get a physical today for tennis -_- anywho, warnings are the same, and there is a lemon in this one. Ra knows I need to write one for what BurningRose416 (my sis) made me write *shudders* If you don't want to read it, SKIP THE WORDS INBETWEEN THE BOLD! **

Yami leans up and kisses Bakura deeply before gasping as he is lifted off the ground. Feeling Bakura tongue invade his mouth suddenly, Atemu moans and wraps his arms around his neck. Pulling away for air, they see that Yugi and Ryou are fairing no better because they were pressed against each other, Yugi's arms grip Ryou's hips and bring them together as Ryou wraps his arms around Yugi's neck. When they pull apart, they notice that Atemu and Bakura were watching them and blushed.

"Well, I guess our plans are shot. So, who's going to who's house" Bakura says while pulling Atemu closer to him.

"Um, I guess we can go to my place and you guys can stay here." Yugi says, not moving his hands from Ryou's hips.

"Works for me, what about you?" Bakura asks, looking at his lover.

"Whatever works. I could care less if we were here or there." Atemu replies, laying his head on Bakura's chest.

"Ok, we'll see you later," Yugi says before dragging Ryou out of the house. As the door closes, Atemu finds himself on the ground and pulled into another kiss. Moaning softly, he is vaguely aware of them moving towards the thief's room. The need to breath became too much so they pulled apart, gasping for air to fill their lungs. Bakura makes it up to his room and walks in with Atemu before slamming the door shut and pressing Atemu against the door and attacking his mouth again with his. Earning a needy moan from the pharaoh, Bakura slides his tongue against Atemu's bottom lip, thrusting his tongue into the warm cavern, moaning at the exotic tastes that assault his senses.

Atemu moans at the feeling of Bakura kissing him. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Atemu starts to fight the tongue invading his mouth before Bakura resents and allows him in. groaning at the taste his lover has, he barely notices that they have been moving to the bed in the corner until he falls onto the soft mattress. Pulling apart for air, Atemu looks up at Bakura and sees only love in his eyes and smiles. Pulling him down on top of him, Atemu kisses Bakura softly before laying down on the bed. Bakura moves to the point that he's straddling him and leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Atemu's lips before moving down and biting his neck softly.

**LEMON STARTS**

Atemu moans as Bakura attacks his neck in licks and bites. Dragging his nails down Bakura's back, he hooks his hands onto the hem of Bakura's shirt and pulls at the offending clothing. Moving back so the shirt can come off, Bakura swiftly removes Atemu's shirt as well before moving down to take in a perk nipple. Swirling his tongue around the bud, Bakura works on unbuttoning Atemu's pants before sliding them off, along with his boxers, and grinds his hips against the pharaoh's.

Moaning loudly, Atemu fumbles with Bakura's jeans, growling as he can't seem to get the button to unhook. Hearing his lover chuckle, he looks up to see amusement in Bakura's eyes.

"Having some trouble, are we now?" Bakura teases before he undoes his jeans and slides them off. Grumbling, Atemu opens his mouth to protest against the teasing before moaning as their erections rub against each other. Placing a hard kiss to Atemu's lips, Bakura feels for some lotion off to the side on his nightstand. Pulling away, Bakura takes the lotion and rubs it onto three fingers before slowly inserting one in quickly adding the second one in with it. Atemu moans as both pain and pleasure assault his senses.

As Bakura adds the third finger, Atemu lets out a loud moan as his prostate gets brushed by the intruding digits. After a few more thrust, Bakura pulls out his fingers, earning a disappointed moan from the pharaoh. Grinning slightly, Bakura grabs the lotion again before pouring a generous amount onto his hand before lathering his erection in the cold substance.

Looking at his lover, Bakura slowly slides in the tight heat, groaning at the feeling surrounding his member. Using all of his willpower, Bakura stops moving once fully inside Atemu. Leaning down, he kisses away the few tears that fell before placing a soft kiss to his lips. After a few minutes, Atemu moves a little, moaning at the friction created. Taking that as a sign to move, Bakura pulls out slowly before pushing back in, pulling a moan from both people as Atemu thrusts against him.

"B-Bakura, go faster" Atemu moans out, causing the thief to lose whatever control he had at the needy sound before he pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into the tight heat.

"Ra Atemu, you're fucking tight" Bakura moans as he continues to thrust into him. Feeling his prostate get hit slightly, Atemu moans wantonly and pushes against Bakura. Aiming his thrusts at the angle again, he earns the same response. Thrusting at the spot over again, Bakura sets a steady pace before placing a passionate kiss to Atemu's lips. Feeling his climax coming, Atemu starts to moan louder before pulling away from the kiss for some much needed air.

"B-Bakura, I-I'm going to cum" Atemu manages to moan out.

"Cum for me then, Até." Bakura groans out, feeling his own orgasm close in on him.

Wrapping his hand around Atemu's member, Bakura strokes it in time with his thrust, causing the pharaoh to moan loudly and drag his hands down Bakura's back. Bakura hisses as Atemu's nails dig into his back. Feeling his climax upon him, Atemu moans and pulls Bakura down and kisses him hard. Bakura thrusts in hard, striking Atemu's prostate directly. Tearing away from the kiss, Atemu moans and cum over his and Bakura's chest. Bakura, feeling the tight wall close around him as he cums deeply in his lover, growling as he rode out his release.

**LEMON END**

Pulling out of Atemu slowly, Bakura rolls onto his side so that he isn't crushing his lover.

"I love you" Atemu mumbles, curling against Bakura and sighing happily as he feels a arm wrap around him.

"I love you too," Bakura replies, kissing him softly onto of his head before pulling the covers over them and falling into an easy sleep.

A few hours later, Atemu is woken up by a nervous Bakura.

"Kura, what wrong?" Atemu asks before realizing that there were lavender eyes staring at him. Letting out a "manly" squeak, Atemu ducks under the blankets.

"Damn pharaoh, is that any way to greet a friend of your lover's?" Marik asks while leaning back on his yami, Malik

"Shut up, last time we saw Malik, he was trying to kill me," Atemu counters back, finally coming out from under the covers.

"Also, you come into a room while we're sleeping and watch us. Fucking pervert," Bakura mumbles, earning a chuckle from the other yami in room.

"Well, we were just checking on you guys. Scared the shit out of Ryou," Marik states, earning a growl from Bakura. "Anyways," Marik continues, "the reason we were watching ya is because we think someone might be after you, Atem."

**Tenshi: well there ya go**

**Akuma: *growls* I hate physicians *uses shadow powers and blasts a hole in the ceiling***

**Tenshi: yea me and you both yami, but lets not destroy the house**

**Yami/Atemu: um…**

**Tenshi: we went to the doctors to get ur physical for tennis and now we can't have any soda, junk food, or normal milk. AND we have to go to bed early and wake up early, like I bed by 8:30 pm and wake up at 4:30 am…Rose got hit this morning waking me up**

**Rose: *nods* but I forgive you cause you gave me new headphones for my birthday**

**Tenshi: *smiles* yep oh and I want 6 reviews this time, so a total of 9 reviews**

**Bakura/Akefia: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Tenshi and Akuma: *look at Bakura funny* JA!**


	4. Answers? Or Confusion?

**Tenshi :Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've just been REALLY busy with school and my laptop won't load my chapter either -_-**

**Akuma: yea yea yea just update it. U've let them wonder what's gonna happen for too long.**

**Tenshi: fine. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if there are any errors, I apologize. I'm using my phone to update for now and I'm doing this during school.**

Atemu sat up upon hearing this, keeping his lower half covered.

"What do you mean by that? I recovered most of my memories and Zork has been defeated so what else could there be?" He questions the two blondes hiding in the shadows of a corner.

"Well Pharaoh, you may have pissed off one of the gods and now they're out to get you." Malik states as he starts going to the window. "Just be cautious." He mumbles softly. Grabbing Marik the two owners if the Rod leave the thief and the Pharaoh alone.

"Well...that was weird" Bakura mutters before getting up.

"Indeed it was. Also who would I have made up set with me? I haven't dueled for a while and nether has Yugi, so it can't be that." Atemu comments before his eyes widened conciderably.

"Malik said something about pissing off a God, right?" He asks Bakura nervously.

"Yea but the question is 'which one'." Bakura states already knowing where this was going and called up one of his Shadow followers (**Tenshi: I don't know if that's right, but all well, its my fanfic...sadly the only thing I own. Akuma: Shut up and type the story! **and told him to look around and only comfront Ra if needed.

"Bakura, are you sure thats okay? I mean, what if Ra was the one mad at us?" Atemu asks nervously.

"Ate, if Ra was mad at us, he would've killed us. We know how he works." Bakura reasons, calming Atemu down a little. Atemu, rememebering that he and Bakura were still naked, blushes brightly before diving under the sheets. Hearing Bakura chuckle, he peeks out from underneith and glares at him before climbing out himself and getting redressed. Bakura pouts about that before, he too, starts to redress. After they had finished, Atemu hears something fall in the living room below and Atemu hides behind Bakura.

"Really, Atemu? It was probably nothing." Bakura chuckles before he too hears a crash next to the stares. Grabbing one of his many daggers, Bakura steps in front of Atemu protectivly and walks down the stares. Reaching the bottom, he turns on the lights and sees a familiar figure. Thowing his dagger next to the head, he watches as the person flinches away from the blade as it hits the wall harshly.

"Ryou! Why the bloody hell are you walking around the house in the dark?!" Bakura shouts as Ryou and Yugi step out of the shadows.

"Two reasons. Ra came up to us and said that we have have the ability to weild magic and we were trying to learn how to, and because we didn't know whether or not you two were sleeping." Yugi states calmly. "We need to find out who's trying to hurt Yami though," Yugi states./ Before he could continue though, Bakura stops him.

"Don't worry, I sent a follower to the Afterlife and Duat to find out who's trying to do that." Bakura answers. "I won't let then take Atemu away after I just got him back," Bakura states before walking behind his lover and placing his head on Atemu's shoulder, smiling slightly as he is kisses on the cheek.

"Well, as lovely and sweet as that is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ruin it a bit." Anubis says sadly. "Bakura, your follower was caught. The person wishing you guys ill-will, is coming after you." Just as Anubis finished saying that, a figure surrounded in a black mist appeared, but before they could get a good look at the person, Anubis swetp them away on Ra's ship as it was heading into the Duat.

**Tenshi: and DONE! sorry it's shortish. I've been doing a lot between school and home stuff but I finally finished. **

**Akuma: took you long enough, i think you readers were starting to loss interest.**

**Tenshi: *completly ignoring Akuma* well review please and sorry for the typos. *laughs nervously***


	5. Now We Train

**Tenshi: OH MY RA!I HATE school!**

**Akuma: how do you think I feel?**

**Yami and Bakura: can you just type the fucking story?!**

**Tenshi and Akuma: *glares* yea, yea, yea**

**Akuma: me and my hikari don't own ygo or any of the character's except for our OCs**

When they finally managed to get a hold of themselves

and stop drifting along the Duats current , Bakura looses his temper towards the Egyptian god.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO YHAT ANUBIS! WE HAD OUR CHANCE! WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN IT AND GOTTEN RID OF THAT GUY!" Bakura shouts. Atemu looked towards his lover before gripping his arm to inform him that it's enough.

"The reason why, Bakura, is because you are all under-trained. Because of this, even if you had the chance, you would have died." Anubis states, crossing his arms at the thief's arrogance. "I have, however, found someone to train you to be Abe to beat his." Motioning towards an entrance of the room they managed to get into.

A young women, who looked no older than 17, grinned towards them, twirling a dagger between her fingers as she approached them. She had long white hair with black tips, a black crop-top, which revealed her slight muscles, black skinny jeans, and white convers. She was fairly pale and had two different colors for her eyes. At one angle, they looked pitch black, but when she was looking right at you, they rivaled Atemu's own crimson eyes.

After a moment of silence, Ryou was the first to speak.

"Who is this person, and how is she going to be able to train us against our stalker?" He asked. The girl smiled sweetly before answering.

"My name is Cyanide Jewel, but I go by C.J. and the reason why I'm the only one capable of training you to bet James is because A. I know him and B.-" she vanished from sight before reappearing with her blade at Ryou's throat, no longer smiling, but had a stern look on her face "-is because you don't know how to fight properly." She pulled her blade away for Ryou's throat, and walked back to where she was at before. "Hey, when are the twins getting here? You know they will need to train on their magic, but I don't do that thing well. She turned towards Anubis.

"They shall be here soon. I had them teleport him some where to buy us some time." The god replied calmly. Shrugging, C.J. turn back towards the group.

"Alright, since I know that Yami and Bakura know how to fight, I'll take Yugi and Ryou to triangle them for a bit. Bye!" Waving towards the god, she grabbed both of them and vanished, leaving the three older men.

"...Well, that was...interesting..." Atemu says as he looked around. "So, who exactly, is training us?"

Anubis chucked slightly before answering. "Don't worry, you both know them." Suddenly, laughter could be heard from behind them. Bakura and Atemu both turned towards the source of the sound.

"Sup guys, how's it goin'?" A girl with black hair and blue bangs says and her and her counterpart walk up. The girl was wearing a black veil over her mouth, a black long sleeved-shirt with a black vest over it, nearly black, blue skinny jeans, and black convers. Her counterpart walked behind her and had red hair with black streaks, a blood-red crop-top with a black long sleeved shirt under it, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

"Akuma, Tenshi, what are you guys doing here?" Atemu asked, surprised to see his friends. Bakura seemed to be just as surprised as Atemu.

"Why to teach you magic, sillies." The red and black haired girl, Tenshi replied with a smirk. Akuma looked towards her twin before grinning insanely. "So, are you guys ready to train?" Akuma asked as she flung a basic darkness spell towards the pharaoh. Atemu easily deflected it before countering with his own fire spell. Anubis, seeing as they would be doing their magic training here, quickly left in an attempt to leave them be. Akuma chucked at the way Bakura acted towards the thought of them using magic and motioned towards Tenshi.

"Hey, sis, you mind teaching Bakura how to use magic? He has no experience in this field." Akuma asked Tenshi. Tenshi looked at Bakura funny before shrugging and dragged Bakura to the other side of the room. While Tenshi was teaching Bakura how to use magic, Akuma and Atemu both turned towards each other before casting different types of spells at the other person.

***time skip cuz we can***

After the training, Ryou and Yugi both learned how to fight somewhat but were not unscathed. Bakura managed to learn some basic dark and fire spells, and Atemu looked exhausted whereas Akuma was slightly panting from using so much energy from their magic. Anubis, upon seeing that they were done, showed them where their rooms were, left the couple's be to allow them some rest. As they stumbled into their rooms, Atemu and Bakura both stripped till they were left in only their boxers. Managing to make it to the bed, both men collapsed onto the bed and shared a quick, yet passionate kiss before falling asleep. Ryou and Yugi both stripped till they were left in their boxers and put on a pair of sweats and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Tenshi: and DONE *looks at the time* oh my ra, is it really that late?!**

**Akuma: *chuckles* yea, and your reaction is funny**

**Tenshi: *glares* shut up. You guys are lucky I love ya because it's 6 a.m. here.**

**Akuma: comments would be nice, just to let you know, Ja ne!**


	6. Friend? Or Foe?

**Tenshi: Yay, for once in a long time I'm not struggling with writers block! *jumps around happily***

**Akuma: yep and there's more training and another lemon. Hopefully this one is better than the last two.**

**Yami and Yugi: hey you didn't forget about us this time!**

**Akuma and Tenshi: how could we forget about you two? You're much too cute to forget alone with all the others, save Anubis when he's not in his god form, and James. You guys get to have an appearance of Anubis as a human! **

**C.J: yep also Akuma and Tenshi don't own ygo or the character's. ONWARD!**

Atemu lurched forward as he was woken abruptly from the nightmare he was having with a nervous Bakura looking at him. Letting out a sigh of relief, Atemu hugs Bakura nearly on the verge of tears.

"Hey, koi, whats wrong?, you're okay now, it was just a bad dream."Bakura mumbles to Atemu, rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"B-but it felt s-so r-real" Atemu studders as he attempts to regain his senses.

"Até, you're okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Bakura asks as he continues to sooth his lover. Atemu shakes his head quickly, trying to forget the blasted dream.

"I was pharaoh again and you were a thief still but you wetter caught trying to steal something. The royal guards brought you to me for in the process of escaping, you had accidentally killed someone. Your treason was death by my hand. By now we were lovers, and the guards knew that you, at first, were just being framed. But you had a beautiful necklace with sapphire jewels and opal jewels as well. One of the guards that hated us being together have you a sword to give to me so I could plunge it into you're chest. I glared at the guard as he sneered towards you. Grabbing the sword, I pulled you up on you're feet and handed you a sword, for I had decided that you had at least deserved an honorable death. As we sparred, neither one of us stupid a cocky smirk of a joyful smile. Then, somehow, I managed to pin you down. Our deal was that if you were to get mine pinned, then you would live and help me find the one who impersonated you, but if I won then, I would have to kill you. As I realized that you would be leaving me, I leaned down a kissed you, being as this would be our last kiss. You grasped my hair slightly before breaking the kiss. All of the guards, save the one who gave me the sword, felt pain go across them. As I placed the sword against you're chest, I let a tear slide down my cheak. 'Don't forget about me, I'll see you soon'i whispered to you as I pierced you're chest.

"Shortly after, we discovered it was the exact same guard that framed you whom was caught stealing. He also admitted that he framed you. He said that it was so sweet, watching me kill my live. I quickly grabbed a sword from an angered guard and punted it to his neck. Then thinking of a better way to kill him, and since he didn't deserve an honorable death, I used my shadow powers to hold him down and began to walk. He, being cocky, sneered towards me and laughed as to how I could kill my lover but not him. Unbeknownst to him though, I had a dagger on me and intended to use him as a target for practice. Having learned how to throw knives, thanks to you, I quickly grabbed the blade from my hop and flung it at him. Having the dagger piece his heart, the traitor looked down at his chest in shock before looking up and stated into my cold, hard eyes. Then he fell and I left after retrieving the dagger.

"I walked down the hall for a little while before coming up to a guard near the torturer chambers and gave him the dagger, ordering him to force it into my chest. After much hesitation, he was right about to when I woke up and this is where we are now." Atemu explains, having to stop and breath a few times to cease his crying. Bakura, sensing his lovers distress, wrapped his arms around him and traced random patterns down Atemu's back. Atemu shudders at both the feeling and because of the tears still wracking his body, as if they were trying to drown him, but Bakura was in a raft and was pulling him out of the depths.

After calming down a bit, Atemu leans into the touch of Bakura's hands and moans softly, relishing in the soft, barely noticeable feeling of him tracing swirls and circles and other designs down his back. Bakura, looking at his lover now, leaned down and planted a kiss on soft, lightly tinted pink lips. Groaning softly, Atemu moves so that he is sitting in Bakura's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck in and attempt to bring him closer to him. Bakura presses into Atemu, causing their clothes members to brush against each other.

Hissing in pleasure, Atemu arches in to Bakura drawing a low moan from him. Laying Atemu down onto the bed, Bakura starts to trail kisses and bites down Atemu's neck and tweaks a nipple with his right hand. Atemu gives off a strangled moan as he grips the red sheets in his hands. Bakura chuckles darkly before moving down his chest, thrusting his tongue in and out of Atemu's bellybutton as he slicks one finger up with some lube he found on the nightstand nearby. Moving further down, Bakura wraps his mouth around Atemu's penis and slowly inserts a finger into Atemu's ass. Atemu, not knowing what else to do, let out a loud(ish) moan and grips the sheets even tighter, nearly tearing them as he feels Bakura prep him and suck his dick simultaneously. Bakura then lowers his head, taking more of Atemu's dick and inserted another finger, slowly stretching him as he scissors his fingers. Atemu moaned and released the sheets as he moved his hands up o the headboard of the bed, now gripping that tightly. Looking down, he sees Bakura bob his head slowly up then quickly down again, deep-throating him as he puts the final finger in. Atemu threw his head back and let out a wanton moan as his prostate is brushed against and moves his hips downward.

Bakura then removes his his mouth from Atemu's penis and his fingers from his ass. Atemu, groaning at the lose, feels a slicked up penis at his entrance and pushes down slightly, causing the head to enter him. Bakura, surprised by the sudden movement, thrusts his hips upward until he's fully seated. Atemu lays his head on Bakura's shoulder while he adjusts to the suddenness of a dick up his ass. Moving his hips to test if he was good, Atemu gives Bakura the "ok" and groans as Bakura slowly pulls out, only to thrust back in at neck-breaking speed. Setting up a steady rhythm, Bakura groans as Atemu rakes his nails down his back. Moaning loudly, Atemu arches his back, begging Bakura to goes harder, faster, deeper. Bakura obliges and picks up his pace, causing Atemu to nearly scream and thrust himself downward as his prostate is struck head on.

Grabbing Atemu's neglected erection, Bakura starts to strokes him in time with his thrusts. Atemu, barely able to hold on, kisses Bakura passionately as his prostate is abused. Feeling the cords in his gut loosen, Bakura thrusts in harder and faster then before and brings Atemu over the edge, calling out Bakura's name as he releases, spilling the cum over their chests. They continue moving though, as Atemu's walls clamp on Bakura's penis. Feeling the walls tighten around his dick, Bakura spills his load into Atemu as he moans his name out. Riding out their orgasms, Bakura pulls out and lays down next to Atemu.

"Do you feel better now?" Bakura pants, leaning up on one arm.

"Yes, thank you, koi." Atemu gasps, still coming down from his high.

Getting up, the two of them went to the bathrooms, taking a quick shower, cleaning the two of them of the cum and sweat of their love-making. Heading to the dinning room, in which Anubis, whom, actually, looked human. He had black hair with gold intertwined in it, blood red eyes, and was pale, nearly albino. He was wearing a black jean jacket, a golden silky shirt, black denim skinny jeans, and a few bracelets. He had a black lip ring in and had several visible tattoos on his arms and neck. Standing up, the two former spirits stood straight as he came over to look them over.

Bakura had changed into a pair of black sweat pants, a grey workout shirt and some running shoes. Atemu was dressed similarly, but his shirt was white. Anubis checked them over and when he was in front of Atemu, he did something unexpected. Reaching his fist back, he prepared to hit Atemu in the face. Atemu, anticipating the attack, threw his arms up to block the attack, but it never came. Bakura, having acted on instinct, stepped in front of his lover and grabbed the fist in his hands. Anubis, taken aback to the sudden change, was unaware of the foot coming up to hit him in the gut from Atemu behind Bakura. Anubis flew to the other side of the room do to the force as Atemu and Bakura both took fighting stances. Seeing a black mist surround Anubis, Bakura took out a hidden dagger and threw it at Anubis in the head, killing him on contact. Watching the marge fade, they see a different person in place where Anubis was. Hearing running behind them, they quickly turned around to see their hikari's running at them. Using the links, the two yami's confirmed that they were, indeed, Yugi and Ryou.

As the two run up to them, they both stop as they come face to face with their yami's. Panting Yugi straightens up first before seeing the guy against the wall, knife still embedded in his head.

"You guys two, huh?" Yugi says and walks over to inspect the body.

"What are you getting at, aboui?" Atemu asked, protectiveness seeping in his voice.

"We were attacked as well, Yami" Ryou states, going over to Yugi.

"Yea, the guy was disguised as C.J. 'She' had said that an incident happened and that you two had been killed. Guess he didn't know about the link."Yugi explained.

Hearing footsteps behind them, they see Anubis in his human form, Cyanide Jewel, Akuma, and Tenshi running at them. Atemu, not knowing if he could trust them yet, threw a darkness spell at the group. Akuma, having figured this would happen, countered with her own darkness spell. Atemu, upon seeing this, lowered his fighting stance and allowed them to come a bit closer before suddenly throwing up a shield. Tenshi, being the one to specialize in defense magic, took out a staff and used a breakage spell at destroy the shield. Slowly losing consciousness, Tenshi began to lean against her sister. Akuma grabbed her sisters body and carried her the rest of the way, bridle style.

Anubis was the first at the teens side. Then came the two twins. Anubis then threw up his own shield and turned to the group of teens behind him.

"We've got to move," Anubis stated, opening a portal nearby, leading into the human realm, "this safe house has been compromised."

**Tenshi: And, DONE!**

**Akuma: Took you long enough.**

**Tenshi: Fuck off!**

**Ryou: Tenshi's right, she's been dealing with school and just got a new job.**

**Tenshi: Thanks Ryou! **

**Yami: Anyways, you guys know the drill, **

**Bakura: Like, **

**Yugi: Comment, **

**Ryou: and Review!**

**Tenshi: And please, no flames!**


	7. NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="0"strongspan style="font-family: Verdana;"span style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;"Tenshi and Akuma: hey guys, we know that you want another chapter, but if S.O.P.A. is really back, then sorry, but this is more important!/span/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="1"I found this out from an author of a story!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="2"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="3"I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="4"I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="5"I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="6": / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="7": / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="8": / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="9": / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="10"We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="11"I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right of freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="12"-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="13"Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="14"shadowwriter329/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="15"g1rldraco7/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="16"Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="16"span style="font-size: 1em; line-height: 1.25;"InuYoiushi/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.5px;" data-paragraphnumber="16"Ryoucutie4ever/p  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; height: 5px;"666 Tenshi-Akuma 666/div 


End file.
